


Definition

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Recovery, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she hides them, but once she knows the truth, she no longer cares and will never let Peter know they ever bothered her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scars
> 
> I love Lydia almost as much as Peter and Stiles.

At first she hides them, embarrassed by their ugliness, reminders of a helplessness that makes her angry. She can't even look at them herself, closing her eyes when washing her hip and shoulder, covering her body before facing a mirror.

She's absurdly grateful that the thing didn't claw or bite her face, but she spends the early spring dreading the coming summer. When everyone will be at the pool or in sundresses and shorts, she'll be...never wearing a bikini again, never showing her slender shoulders in a strapless dress or her curves in low slung shorts.

Until she finds out the truth. Until she finally learns just what mauled her. Just WHO mauled her, and she gets furious and determined.

No fucking way is she hiding her scars she received from a werewolf using her as bait, not now that she knows the truth of everything that's been happening around her, to her friends, her boyfriend, to her town.

Peter Hale can go back to Hell before she'll let him see again how he got to her, how he broke her and twisted her into his puppet.

On the last day of school she enters the building wearing a midriff camisole and a hip hugging mini-skirt. The scars running over her shoulder and down her back have barely faded from bright red. They're raised and rough to the touch. She wears her hair up, not trying to hide them at all.

Just the top edge of the bite is visible above the waistband of the skirt, the teeth marks obvious. She wears her purse on the opposite shoulder.

Most of her schoolmates stop, stare. Some even point. All whisper.

Stiles gives her a tiny grin and she smiles back. His scars from living as a human amongst the supernatural aren't visible but she knows they're there.

Scott's eyes widen, but then he smiles, too, and turns back to his conversation with Isaac.

Jackson doesn't stop at all as he walks up to her, kisses her and slings his arm over her shoulder, his fingers brushing the thick claw marks.

Really, only a few other people in this whole damn town matter at all to her, and she's pretty sure, except for her parents who want her to start round after round of reconstructive surgery, none of them care about the marks outside of hoping they don't hurt or cause her nightmares.

Now that she knows her nightmare is flesh and blood, she no longer dreams about the bastard.

And she can't wait to stroll up to the Hale House later and smirk at Peter, to show him he didn't break her after all, and she's not embarrassed.

She survived an attack by a werewolf and she didn't turn or die. She became something so much more.

Born brilliant, shallow and bitchy for years, Lydia finds her true strength in scars that will never define her again as anything weak and helpless.

End


End file.
